Concerts Into Love! Chapter four!
by Spyde-Tennant-Smith-Webb-Grint
Summary: Never knew simple downtown Concerts Of Budgewoi would turn into concerts of Love.! Bradie Bubbles ! Have fun! :3


*Bradie + Bubbles*

*at Shauns AFTER getting Shaun gas*

Late night with Bradie once again!  
>*ring, ring*<br>It's Bradie's phone, Bubbles picks it up ,  
>"hello?" she asks.<br>"B? Is this you? Orrr your anon girlyfriend?" answers mysterious voice.  
>"haha Pete! Its Bubbles! Can't you hear her sweet innocent voice?" says Bradie. Bubbles gives Bradie a "awww" look.<br>"SUCK UP BRADIE!" screams Andy from the lounge.  
>"Shuut Up Andrew!" screams Bradie. Bubbles laughs.<br>Bubbles gets a text from Nessa(new character) saying "hey Bub! You were supposed to be with me and Pete! ..movies? Uggh! Bradie right? Nm! Have fun!".. Bubbles pulls a face and puts her phone down. Bradie looks at the door, and counts down from 3 "3..2..1.." in walks Andy,  
>"okay, im guessing that call was for me? From Bo.."<br>Bradie "corrects him " "no, sorry ANDREW! it was not Unicorn girl!" Bradie and Bubles laughs.."Sweet heart Bobby is my buddy! Don't call her that.. Please?" laughed Bubbles.  
>"but you laughed Too dear!" smiled Bradie. Andy looks at them like they were covered in yuck stuff!<p>

*1 hour later*

*knock, knock*  
>Bradie and Bubbles opens it together, "UNICORN!" screams Bradie, "BRRAAADIIIE!" yells Andy. Bradie runs and jumps out the door , followed by Andy. "WAATCH OUT HE IS A SEXUAL MAN! DO NOT APPRAOCH!" screamed Andy whilst running! Bradie just laughed his head off!<br>*back at the door*  
>"hey Buddy!" said Bubbles "hello!" answered Bobby.. "I'm not gonna ask!" Bobby added.<br>Bubbles look down the hallway of Shaun's house, they both hear footsteps walking up., it is only Shaun, with Strawberry juice all over his mouth. He smiles with all happiness and strawberries on his teeth,  
>"Shaun.. Uhh you have something.. *points at his teeth* ..right the..no..left, your left!..there!"<br>Points out Bubbles.  
>"Well duh! I just ate all the pie! Of course I would have strawberries on my teeth! Silly!" Shaun laughs. "What was it supposedto be? Unicorns?" he adds, Bradie runs in,<br>"AHAHAHA! UNICORN! " mocks/laughs Bradie, whilst also trying to catch his breath!  
>"do you beweeeeve in unicorns , Andy? I dooo!" Bradie added and immitating Bobby.<p>

*3 hours later*

Bubbles fell asleep on Shaun's couch in the lounge, her head is laying on Bradie's lap. she keeps turning around, singing "I'm coming home! I'm coming!"  
>Andy puts his arm around Bobby,<br>"aww, don't you think that's just cute?" asks Andy,  
>"Andy! Please do not get me started on how much realtionships of yours that failed! By you saying that line!" reminded Bradie,<br>"Were not in NO relationship, anyways how'd you and Bubbles meet?" said Andy with a big smiled and rolled his eyes. Bubbles woke up smiling at Bradie saying "hmm? what was that?"."nothing, just go back to sleep" answered Bradie followed with a wink and a smile. Bubbles just layed slowly on his lap and fell back asleep.  
>"woah! Straight away! Wish I had her sleeping skills!" admited Andy. "no, no, late night! *pointing at Bubbles* she's refusing to sleep. do not know why" whispered Bradie.. Bubbles wakes Again panting, Bradie freaks, "sweetie! It's okay!*kisses her on the head*" "laa laa laa!" sings and adds Bradie.<p>

*30 minutes later*

Bubbles is wide awake, their all packed in the car (Bradie and Bubbles), i'll your mum that your staying the night!" screamed Bradie to Andy, and Bubbles To Bobby (: "yup thanks!" answered Bobby, (Andy )"okay! Oh and Bubbles! How'd you and Bradie meet?".. Bradie looks at Bubbles and mouths "tell him next time!", so she did.. "Okay Bradie!" screamed and answered Andy.  
>Slowly reversing, Andy is screaming orders at Bradie, as A big (step) Bro would do!.. Bradie nodding, and driving out ..<br>"BYE UNICORNS!" screamed and laughed Bradie and Bubbles . Andy looks angry, he's too pissed off to reply back but in runs a very hyper man with pie runing down his chest, "cold!cold!cold!NINJAAAAA!HEEEYAH! "DON'T FORGET TO TUCK HER IN AND REA.D HER TO SLEEP!Mother effer!" screamed Shaun, "DON'T WORRY HONEY I WILL!" answered Bradie! They drove off home leaving Shaun speechless and with cold pie running down his slum chest.. (;

Sorry for the lateness. ! Hope the wait was worth it! ;) 3


End file.
